mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura/Gallery
Season one Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Dragonshy Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Season two Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Lesson Zero School S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Aura after being saved by Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Everypony gathering S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Everypony else S02E20.png|It's About Time Fillies Reading S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Aura "maybe it's me" S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Foals cheering S4E15.png|Twilight Time Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Equestria Games Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Tan stallion "Welcome" S5E1.png Pink mare "Welcome" S5E1.png Unmarked ponies cover fillies' ears S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Sugar Belle and Night Glider smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Slice of Life Foals scared of something S5E9.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Students watch Pipsqueak; one of them on a swing S5E18.png A student falls to the ground due to broken swing S5E18.png More foals cheering S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png Students queueing to vote S5E18.png Diamond "I can do more" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara shows Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Diamond Tiara doesn't give Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Sweetie Belle gives Ruby Pinch a ballot paper S5E18.png Pipsqueak walks past several students looking determined S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanking the CMC S5E18.png Sweetie Belle "Campaign manager cutie marks!" S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond Tiara leading the foals S5E18.png Foals following Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Foals put up a new tetherball pole S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png What About Discord? Discord vanishes away from the Mane Six S5E22.png Discord poofs to another cafe table S5E22.png Season six On Your Marks Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Ponies and Aura playing with flowers S6E6.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies gallop up and down the castle S6E8.png Season seven Forever Filly Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and fillies watching the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity looking at bored-looking Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Rarity looking excitedly at Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Rarity "you love these puppet shows" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle disappointed "I did" S7E6.png Rarity "it's just like old times!" S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn S7E6.png Rarity "like no time has passed at all" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle sitting bored next to Rarity S7E6.png Rarity "it's your favorite part!" S7E6.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle grin at each other S7E6.png Rarity and fillies laughing loudly S7E6.png Rarity "so very, very slippery!" S7E6.png Rarity "it's funny because it's true!" S7E6.png Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Sweetie Belle prefers black box experimental theater S7E6.png Rarity surprised by Sweetie Belle's changed tastes S7E6.png Rarity "since when?" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle continues to indulge Rarity S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn; Sweetie Belle still bored S7E6.png Fillies in line for Twisty Pop's balloon animals S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Apple Bloom holding a friendship journal copy S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders are very popular S7E14.png Apple Bloom "a cutie mark summer camp" S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders surrounded by fans S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enjoying their popularity S7E14.png Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirers scarfing down food S7E14.png Secrets and Pies Fillies talking and playing in Ponyville S7E23.png Fillies talking toegether in Ponyville S7E23.png Fillies hear Rainbow Dash mention pies S7E23.png Ponyville fillies suddenly craving pies S7E23.png Fillies stampede past Pinkie and Rainbow S7E23.png Season eight Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Short Fuse loading into a slingshot S8E20.png Short Fuse gets fired out of a slingshot S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Main ponies in the bleachers again S8E20.png Pinkie Pie "who would've guessed" S8E20.png Pinkie revealing scooter-shaped cupcakes S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Main ponies cheering for Scootaloo S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Crowd ponies watching Scootaloo's stunt S8E20.png Main ponies and crowd worried about Scootaloo S8E20.png Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png|Season 1 Aura after being saved by Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|Season 2 Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Season 3 Aura "maybe it's me" S4E05.png|Season 4